Among Friendship and Love
by AlterEgoofyou
Summary: Basically the story of Sakura and Hinata's Highschool life. Finding the boys of their dreams, and living out there reality. NaruHina SasuSaku. Chapter 2 is up
1. Like Peanut Butter and Jelly

Sakura sat alone on the back of the school bus. Being an outcast as always, she was the only person who didn't sit two to a seat. The Haruno ignored it like always, and drowned out the noise from the underclassman with her MP3 player her mom had gotten her for her 17th birthday. Although Sakura kept to herself she kind of liked it that way. Nobody dared talked to her on the bus, and she didn't bother talking to anyone anyways.

She sat in her leathery seat and had Porcelain and the Tramps blaring from her cerulean headphones. Every once and awhile the person in the seat in front of her, would turn his or head, and look at her like she was some kind of circus freak. Sakura would usually half smile purposely, and cock an eyebrow, as they would stare at her.

"What?" She would have asked so nonchalant. She wouldn't break eye contact until they were either agitated or freaked out. Almost every time the person would role his or hers' eyes, and turn back around in their seat.

The cherry haired girl was not like the other teenagers at Konoha High school, and that was for damn sure. Her social life consented of her shy and meek friend since elementary school Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was a brainiest between the two of them. She like keeping to herself, just like Sakura did. Hinata had hidden talents as well. She knew how to play Mahjong like a Mahjong playing beast, and she could recite Edgar Allen Poe's "Raven" by heart. Sakura and Hinata were perhaps a match made in best friend heaven.

Finally arriving to hell on earth Sakura glanced out the window, and stared out to a person who waved frantically in her direction. The Haruno smiled seeing her best friend Hinata waiting for her by the school entrance. The cherry haired girl pulled her window down, and stuck her head outside the bus.

"Hello Lovely!" She shouted. Earning a look from everyone on the bus, Sakura chuckled to herself before getting up from her seat.

Hopping off the bus, the Haruno paced the sidewalk and greeted the Hyuga with toothy grin.

"Oh, is that a new hoodie?" Sakura had asked staring at the Korn logo across Hinata's sweatshirt.

" Hell Yeah it is." Hinata replied while tugging at it.

Hinata took a drink from her Jone's Soda, and suddenly Sakura dropped her lower jaw in awe.

"Is that cream soda?" The Haruno asked with glistening eyes.

"Yes." Hinata answered while dangling the bottle in front of Sakura's face.

"May I have a drink?" The Haruno asked with a pouty expression.

"All yours." The dark haired girl replied.

Sakura took the bottle from Hinata's hand and chugged it until the bottle was completely empty. The Haruno covered her mouth with her fist, and inhaled. Out of nowhere the cherry haired girl belched, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"I rate that a 8 out of 10." Hinata chuckled.

"I was kind of hoping for a 10 out of 10." Sakura admitted.

Passing by the two of them a girl with fiery red hair and glasses stopped in front of the both of them.

"That's just disgusting." Karin stated to the both of them. She walked off, leaving Sakura and Hinata and silence. Both exchanged a glance of "What the hell just happened?"

"It's disgusting that she cakes on like ten pounds of makeup everyday." Sakura said.

"It's disgusting that she fucks everything that walks." Hinata added.

The pink haired girl suddenly paused, and held out her index finger towards Hinata.

"Wait for it." Sakura told her friend.

Suddenly Sakura let out another belch, and the Hyuga almost died laughing.

"10 out of 10!" Hinata praised Sakura.

Sakura held out her hand to high five Hinata, and afterwards both of them started walking down the hallways. Hinata and Sakura walked towards their locker (they share one), and the Hyuga did the honors of opening their home away from home. In the inside of Sakura and Hinata's locker were magazine cutouts of Linkin Park, Korn, Disturbed, and Hinata's personal favorite Chevelle. The dark haired girl gathered their collection of tattoo magazines (used for art inspirations), manga, and pictures from the Internet.

"Do you want the October or February issue of the tattoo magazines?" The Hyuga asked Sakura.

"October, It has the Geisha Aquarius design I want to use in art class." The Haruno replied while taking the Issue from her best friend's hand.

Lifting her head, Hinata stared a gapingly down the hallway. Sakura took notice and waved her hand it front of the dark haired girl's face.

"Earth to Senorita Hinata." Sakura said trying to bring her back into reality.

"Hinata's not here right now," The Hyuga responded. "Please leave a message after- Oh my god he's so cute!" Hinata said dreamily.

"Let me guess?" The cherry haired girl replied. Sakura turned around and witness the loud mouth Naruto Uzumaki talking it up with some of his friends.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" The Haruno asked.

"Because I'm chicken shit!" Hinata replied with a soft sigh. "Look at him, He's such a babe!"

"He's a babe alright." Sakura said sarcastically nudging Hinata in the arm.

Naruto and friends were discussing their KD ratio on "Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2", and Sakura stuck out her tongue in hilarity.

"Hey, I like the gamer type." Hinata admitted while she playfully shoving Sakura.

"I know you do," Sakura winked. "If you lucky enough he'll let you play with his joystick." The Haruno joked.

The Hyuga suddenly started blushing, and cursed at her best friend. "Your such a fucking pervert!" Hinata cried.

"You are too!" Sakura accused her dark haired friend. "Remember that time I came to your house, and you still had the Hentai page still on your desktop? I was mortified for life! I can feel my eyes starting to bleed just thinking about it!"

"I told you to never discuss that again!" Hinata said embarrassingly while clamping her friend's mouth shut with her clammy palms.

"Ew, Your hands are all sweaty." Sakura complained.

"Shut up." Hinata chuckled.

The pink haired girl shut their locker and both of them walked side by side down the hallways of their school. Reaching art class Sakura walked into the room with Hinata attached to her side. Both arrived into the classroom with a couple of wandering eyes watching them unnervingly.

"Don't you love it when people stare at us?" The Haruno whispered.

"I love it just as much as a blister." The Hyuga replied.

Sakura and Hinata sat at their table, and took out their art supplies from their bags. The dark haired girl carried her Kuromi tote bag she had bought at Hot Topic, and Sakura carried her Hello Kitty tote she had bought off of Ebay. Both girls had her pastels, colored pencils, and shading pencils ready for class.

"Okay Class." Sakura and Hinata's teacher Shizune caught everyone's attention. "I want you to draw the person in front of you for this class assignment."

The two females smiled sinisterly at one another before they started to sketch each other. Sakura chuckled every time Hinata observed her intently.

"Don't move!" Sakura warned her.

Suddenly, Hinata purposely flinched, and Sakura angrily threw purple pastel at her.

"Ouch." The Hyuga complained. "Bitch." She whispered underneath her breath.

"I heard that." The Haruno said while throwing another pastel in her direction.

Finally finishing up their drawings, Sakura started to laugh as she stared at the portrait of Hinata.

"On the count of three, we show each other." The cherry haired girl chuckled.

"1.2.3." Both said in Unison.

Suddenly, Hinata nearly died laughing staring at the picture in front of her. Sakura nearly collapsed as she saw Hinata's rendition of herself.

"I gave you a French Guy Mustache." The Haruno said practically tearing up with laughter.

"I gave you a unibrow." The Hyuga cried out.

Both signed each other's portraits before handing them to each other.

"I'll treasure this forever Hinata." Sakura smiled happily at her best friend.

"Same here Sakura." Hinata agreed.


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys

Leaving the art room, Sakura and Hinata headed off to study hall while they shared Sakura's Mp3.

"Did you see the look on Shizune's face when we showed her our portraits?" The cherry haired girl giggled.

"Yeah, It was pretty priceless." Hinata said vocally, trying to hear while music was blaring in the ear buds.

Passing several classrooms, Hinata stop mid-step and grabbed Sakura by the shirt stopping her against a random locker.

"Hey, Hinata what's the big Ide- Oh!" Sakura said realizing the Hyuga was staring dreamily at Naruto once again for today.

The blonde haired loud mouth was talking to his group of friends again for today. His "Posse" consented of the scene looking Kiba Inuzuka, who had bad taste in bands. Naruto's other friend Shino Aburame who was your typical nerd, who was typically mute unless he was with his group of friends. Of course last, but not least the Uzumaki's creeper friend Lee who had bushy eyebrows and was probably as loud as Naruto.

"Wait, Who is that?" Sakura said nearly collapsing trying to get a better look.

The dark haired girl moved the Haruno out of her way to see whom she was talking about.

"Oh, Him?" Hinata smiled sinisterly to Sakura. "That's Sasuke Uchiha."

The cherry haired girl's lower jaw dropped, and Hinata had her turn to wave her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Earth to Sakura!" Hinata chuckled.

"Wow!" The pink haired girl muttered. "How come this is my first time seeing him?" She asked the Hyuga.

"Because he's a new student." Hinata laughed.

"And you just now tell me about him?" Sakura scolded her friend.

The dark haired girl laughed before nudging Sakura. "What? Do you think he's cute?" Hinata playfully asked.

"No, He's gorgeous." Sakura whispered realizing the groups of boys were walking passed them.

Sasuke had jet-black with blue tint hair that spiked in the back. He wore a black t-shirt with a gray hoodie, and holey jeans. As the Uchiha passed by, everything went into slow motion as Sakura stared a gapingly in his direction.

Snapping back into reality, Sakura had a toothy grin across her face." I have the perfect song for this occasion!" Sakura said turning her Mp3 to a different song.

Suddenly, Hinata grinned as the Haruno changed the song to "Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga.

Both of the girls sung down the hallway until they stopped at study hall. Sakura sat at the back of the classroom, as did Hinata who sat at her right side. The Hyuga took out a February issue of her tattoo magazine and started flipping the pages until stopping at an article with Kat von d.

Trying to keep herself preoccupied, Sakura took a translucent lavender binder from her tote, and scoured the Internet pictures of anime characters. Finally finding one she took out her drawing paper, and started to sketch a picture of Kagome from "Inuyasha". The pink haired girl couldn't keep concentration and probably wasted about seven pieces of drawing paper. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke Uchiha. The cherry haired girl thought he was the cutest thing ever, and for all she knows he could be ass.

The bell for next period finally rang, and both females took there time to walk down the hallway. If they were late for class their teacher Kakashi sensei wouldn't care. Most of the time his head was buried in a book anyways. Surprisingly, Hinata and Sakura arrived to class when the last bell rang, and they sluggishly walked to their seats.

" Kiritsu!" Someone shouted in Japanese.

Everyone stood up in class.

"Rei!" The person shouted again.

Everyone in class started to bow, as did Kakashi sensei.

"Chakuseki!" The person finished.

The whole class sat back down in their seats, and Kakashi sensei finished a chapter of his book, and sat it on his desk.

"All right everyone!" Their teacher began. " Take out you "Adventures in Japanese" book number 2, read section 3-4."

Everyone did as they were told, and Kakashi sensei went back to reading his book. Both Sakura and Hinata sighed softly in unison as they began reading their book definitions.

The Hyuga struck up and Idea and tore a piece of paper from her orange notebook. She suddenly started to scribble down stuff before passing it to the Haruno. Sakura took the piece of folded paper from her friend's hand, and smiled as she read over Hinata's sloppy handwriting. It read:

_So, are you going to talk to Sasuke?_

The pink haired female bit her lower lip and starting to write something back. She folded the paper back again and handed to Hinata.

_I don't know it would be awkward if I started to talk to him out of nowhere._

The dark haired girl grinned before scribbling something down. Sakura eyed her intently, because it looked like she was doodling something. Finally finishing her sketch, Hinata passed the paper back to Sakura. The Haruno hesitantly opened the note and she couldn't help but bite her tongue keep herself from laughing.

The picture was of picture of her as a stick figure holding hands with what seemed to be a stick figure of Sasuke. The two of the stick figures had hearts all around it, and arrows that had their names by them.

Sakura quickly wrote down something, and threw the paper at her best friend. Hinata read the note and smiled wickedly.

_You're so immature. =D _

Both females continued to write until the bell for lunch rang.


End file.
